


As a pledge of my love and commitment [podfic]

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Do not post on another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: With this ring I thee wedand with it I bestowall of the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.





	As a pledge of my love and commitment [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As a pledge of my love and commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307054) by [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/3b1h1aik4u/As_A_Pledge_of_my_love_and_comitment.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Length:** 1:04

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/3b1h1aik4u/As_A_Pledge_of_my_love_and_comitment.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at podficcing. (And possibly my last for a while) as part of a one woman crusade to convince the Newsies fandom that we should do more podfics. 
> 
> Thanks to [Whoops_Im_Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed) for being my partner in crime on this adventure.


End file.
